I'll be here
by finaltifa
Summary: song fic.sasuke get hurt during a mission naruto take him to saskura what happen then? r&r please


Ok people this is dedicated to Sasuke yep it was his birthday yesterday.happy birthday dude!

This is my very first songfic. Those evil plot bunny have surrounded me with this idea way too much

On with story enjoy and don't for get to review ;)

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto ok .

Oh yeah and the lyrics are In Spanish about sakura says all of them in English k'

_**Lyrics **_

"Sakura! Sakura" Naruto yelled hysterically to his friend sakura haruno.

"What Naruto? What's wrong?" she answered in worry

"It's Sasuke, he's hurt. Badly." Naruto informed the medic-nin

Sakura's eye widened then she quickly turned to the girl next to her she was one of the medic-nin helpers.

"Take Uchiha Sasuke to room 209.hurry!" sakura told the girl she nodded then toke took Sasuke into the room sakura ordered. "Naruto wait here!"

_**I'll be here-**_

_**Se nunca me versa como la niñ**__**a de tus sueños.**_

_**Yo se que no te fijaras en la fachada de mis huesos **_

_**Es cierto que la luna no es de queso ni que tengo curvas de modelo.**_

"You know Sasuke; I always know that i wasn't that girl of your dreams and that you never did like me. I was too weak." Sakura was talking to Sasuke. Well she was actually talking to an unconscious Sasuke.

(Alpha: that don't mean she's crazy) she sat on a chair next to his hospital bed just staring at him.

_**Se que no entenderás este absurdo sentimiento**_

_**Yo se que no tendré jamás la fortuna de un beso**_

_**Es cierto que diario estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas que me invento**_

"Sasuke, I know that you'll never understand me feelings for you and I know that I will never have the fortune of a kiss from you.

It's true that sometimes I am pretending to be in a fairy tale." Sakura continued on talking to unconscious Sasuke, or was he unconscious dun dun dun.

_**Y aun **__**así te cuidare casi leyéndote le pensamiento**_

_**Y aun así me quedare siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios**_

_**Y aun así te seguiré asta aquel mundo tras me gire al revés **_

_**Aquí estaré **_

"But I'll always be here yep just me curing your deep wounds. Making sure you don't end up dead."

_**Y aun así te cuidare c**__**asi leyéndote le pensamiento**_

_**Y aun así me quedare siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios**_

_**Y aun así te seguiré asta aquel mundo tras me gire al revés **_

_**Aquí estaré**_

Sakura got up from the chair and stared to move toward the door closer… closer …almost touch the door knob "sakura"

Sakura's eyes wided then she turned around , quickly she noticed that Sasuke was trying to get up sakura rushed over to him" Sasuke! What are you doing you have to rest"

"No sakura I wanna t tell y you something." Sasuke was very drained off energy so he was weak

(alpha: OMG Sasuke's turning weak OMGOMGOMGOMGi've got to tell everyone!

Sasuke: like hell you are

Tifa: it is just a story alpha what is the big deal! How did you get here anyway!? Didn't I lock you up in the closet so you wouldn't disturbed me!

Alpha: yeah butikindagotoutanywaybye!

Tifa: back to the firkin story people!)

"Not now Sasuke you've got to rest."

"Yes, sakura now, it's very important." Sasuke practically yelling at her. Sakura sighed.

"Fine what is it."

"Sakura. I- I- iloveyousakura."sakura's moth dropped . **' did Sasuke just said he loved us?'** inner sakura screamed " sakura the reason I didn't tell you before was because of itachi then because I wasn't sure if you loved me." Sasuke explained

" and how are you sure that I love you now" sakura said

"Because I herd you 'talking' to me"

"you what!"

" nevermind that. Sakura would go out with me?"

'**yes'**

" I d-don't know .-i-I mean after all this time-'

Sakura was cut off by sasukes warm lips against hers kissing her sweetly. Now this was a Sasuke that sakura didn't knew about yes, this was his sweet side.

( alpha: hahahaha sakue's got a sweet side sasuke's got a sweet side

Sasuke: shut up -Sasuke kills alpha with a shuriken-

Tifa: Sasuke what the heck did you just do to my inner sefl!

Alpha: nothing actually see I can die that easily

Tifa: ok back to story!)

"I'll take that as a yes" Sasuke broke then apart.

I evil I end right there well any way thanks to all reviewers.

A big lollipop to the reader and even bigger one for reviewers!

( no flames!)


End file.
